


Comfort and time to heal

by Mmjohns



Series: KarLena stories by MMJOHNS [58]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst to Fluff, F/F, SuperCorp, fanfic does it better, karlena, my way of saying up yours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 02:15:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12333423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mmjohns/pseuds/Mmjohns
Summary: Kara is struggling to deal with the loss of Mon-El, Lena helps.Warning for potential spoilers for s3





	Comfort and time to heal

**Author's Note:**

> So, where to begin, first of all this story will be based loosely around the first episode of the new season so spoilers.
> 
> And secondly a small rant which I hope you will indulge me in.
> 
> I’ve got to ask it, seriously, WTF, I’ve made it no secret that I’ve never shipped KaraMel but even I’m offended. I’ve never lost a lover or someone that significant but I have lost family and writers in my opinion have butchered it. We start by then highlighting just how traumatised Kara was by her decision regarding Mon El. And while it may be my opinion and personal preference not to delve too deeply into such things I have to say, one episode, really? What the hell are they thinking, we start by seeing Kara barely functional and by the end of the episode she seems more or less like a functional being again. I’ve seen some half-assery in my time but this takes the bait. No one, literally no one goes from depressed to apparently happy in that short a period of time. 
> 
> Kara was by the looks of it at the lowest point and then suddenly a couple sentences from Alex, and J’onn and hearing a speech from Lena and everything is ok? Bullshit. While they may help with her recovery there is no way in hell that she just pulls herself together like that that quickly. And if they leave it there it is going to be ridiculous. 
> 
> I can accept Kara putting on a brave face, I can accept her pretending to be better, but there is no way that I can accept a miraculous everything is better angle not after they spent so much time developing the angle about her pain and suffering over his loss.
> 
> Rant over, thank you for your indulgence and now on we go

Kara couldn’t believe her ears, “you did what?” She asks Lena.

“I bought CatCo, well 67% of it anyway” Lena says a brilliant smile on her face “and I was hoping you could break the story.”

Kara looks down at her feet “I… I can’t… I quit CatCo… but…” she says dejectedly.

Suddenly Lena cuts her off as she asks shocked “you did what?”

“I…I quit, ok” Kara says looking everywhere but at Lena?

“No, no that’s not ok Kara,” Lena says determinedly as she pulls Kara over to her couch “are you ok? Did something happen?”

Kara looks up and makes the mistake of making eye contact and in a moment she knows she will tell Lena everything. There is just something about the youngest Luthor, it screams trust me and Kara knows now is the time. She lets out a heavy sigh and her shoulders sag a little “I… I have something I need to tell you.”

Lena lets her hand settle onto Kara’s shoulder, “Whatever it is, I promise it won’t change anything, you’re my best friend Kara and nothing will ever change that”

“I wouldn’t be so sure, I’m Supergirl” Kara admits finally, she pulls open her shirt to reveal the now famous crest while not daring to make eye contact.

Beside her Lena feels her mind grind to a halt as it processes what she’s just heard and really a pair of glasses and a ponytail, she can’t believe herself. She has spent nights cuddled with Kara on the couch when she had been without either, she has seen the massive intake of food Kara has, how did she miss it? Suddenly she feels Kara tense beside her and guesses the blonde believes she is going to leave. 

She places a hand on Kara’s chin instead bringing her to look at her as she says “I can’t believe I missed it.”

“I’m sorry” Kara says looking down to the floor

Lena smiles softly as she says “It’s ok, you have nothing to apologise for, it was your secret and I know you only kept it to protect me. Thank you for trusting me with it.”

“I trust you with my life” Kara says determinedly 

“Then tell me why you quit CatCo?” Lena prompts her hand on Kara’s cheek

 

 

 

“Well isn’t this sweet, a Super and a Luthor, the press will love this” comes the voice of Morgan Edge “I’ll teach you Luthor, you will regret the day you…”

He doesn’t get to finish his sentence as Kara changes into Supergirl in the blink of an eye and grabs him by the scruff of the neck dragging him out the window. She flies hard and fast for Nevada and the desert base there. 

 

 

As she Lands she puts Morgan down causing him to finally yell “what the do you think you’re doing”

“You’re under arrest Mr Edge, for crimes against National City and violation of the espionage act.” Kara says dragging him towards the bunker door

He continues to bitch as she drags him deeper into the bunker “You can’t arrest me, you can’t prove anything and if you think this little charade will stop me from telling the world who you really are…”

Finally they pull up to a glass cell and Kara cuts him off “Actually Mr Edge, I know it will, where I’m about to put you no one will ever find you, and if you don’t believe me, ask your neighbour”

Morgan actually pauses at that turning to look at the cell beside his new home and asking “Maxwell Lord?”

“Exactly, I hope you enjoy your new home Mr Edge.” Kara says before throwing him into the cell and sealing it before walking away

 

 

 

She barely leaves the room before she hears a voice beside her “Ma’am?”

She turns and quickly pulls the agent into a hug “Susan, I haven’t seen you in ages, how are you, how’s Lucy?”

“She’s good Ma’am, we’re both good” Vasquez says with a goofy smile before asking “who’s in the box?”

“Morgan Edge, he tried to blow up the National City Waterfront and he knows who I am” Kara answers

Vasquez smiles maliciously as she says “Say no more, I’ll see to it he gets misfiled and no one hears from him again”

“Thanks Susan, say hi to Lucy for me” Kara says smiling and then waving as she flies off.

Susan watches her leave before pulling up her tablet and entering Morgan in as a schizophrenic shapeshifter with violent tendencies and walking away as she whistles.

 

 

 

 

Before long Kara lands on Lena’s balcony once more and as soon as she touches down she finds the woman waiting for her. Lena has her handbag over her shoulder and she walks toward Kara before standing right in front of her and asking “give me a ride home Supergirl?”

Kara can’t help the smile on her face at the trust of the woman before her and not trusting her voice she nods and places her arms around Lena and takes off. Before long they arrive at Lena’s penthouse and make their way inside. Lena has barely kicked off her heels before the bell rings and food arrives. She quickly thanks the delivery man before walking back in and sitting down next to Kara. For a few minutes they stay there not saying a word just eating in a comfortable silence.

Kara polishes off another potsticker before saying “I can’t sleep, every time I do he’s there and I can’t help feeling guilty”

“Kara I’m so sorry…” Lena begins

Kara shakes her head as she interrupts “it isn’t your fault, you didn’t make the decision”

“But I let Rhea come here, I let her bring her army” Lena says “I’m the one who modified the weapon, I’m the reason he had to leave”

Kara shakes her head vehemently “No, that was Rhea, that was her fault, you couldn’t have known. She exploited you while you were vulnerable” Kara sighs “I just wish there had been another way” Kara’s eyes slowly well up with tears as she looks down at the food in front of them.

“You had no choice and it wasn’t your fault”

“Then why do I feel so shit?” Kara asks

Lena stumbles a moment over Kara actually swearing and so it takes her a few moments to answer “because you cared for him, because you lost him. I felt the same way when Lex was arrested, it never stops hurting but eventually you learn to deal with it”

“How?” Kara asks

“Time” Lena says before pulling the woman closer.

 

 

 

 

For the next several months Lena and Kara spend a lot of time together. Lena decides to leave Jimmy in charge of CatCo considering he has done an amazing job so far. Although she does make sure to fire Snapper Carr, Kara may not want to be a reporter any more but that doesn’t mean she will have her staff verbally abused.

 

Many days when she isn’t off being Supergirl Kara makes a point of hanging around with Lena. Many assume one of two things, either they’re sleeping together or Lena has hired a new assistant. The truth is neither of those, Kara simply likes to be in Lena’s presence. She spends a lot of her time just doing little bits and pieces for the DEO but more often than not when Lena needs a opinion she can trust she asks Kara.

 

 

 

Two months later

 

It is clear the superfriends were more than a little confused. At first there had been some suspicion over Lena’s motives for having Kara around so much but all it took was Alex arriving at Kara’s one evening to find Kara and Lena talking about their pasts to quell any further questions of motives. From that night on they had slowly integrated Lena and reintegrated Kara back into the friend group making a point of inviting them both to the nights at the bar and games night at Alex and Maggie’s place.

 

Everything seems to be going well, and sure enough things weren’t ever going to last. One evening Lena has to fly to Europe for a business meeting with some investors and Kara had been left in the apartment alone. Ever since they had talked that night Kara had begun to spend more and more time with Lena at her apartment, so much so that she has her own key. In fact they usually only went to Kara’s apartment when they were too tired to fly back to Lena’s or they wanted to watch movies together. 

 

And so it was that Lena came home to find they had a new skylight in the bedroom. Kara for her part was completely and utterly humiliated, but Lena didn’t mind. She knew something like this might happen, ever since that night several months ago she and Kara had shared a bed, not in a sexual way, but they had quickly found that when Kara was asleep the nightmares would quickly overtake her if she didn’t have someone to snuggle. They had hoped she was going to be ok but as the new skylight indicated they had to reassess. 

Lena knows what the psychiatrists would say, they would talk about codependency and how they needed to learn to cope on their own. But Lena found that was the least of her worries, Kara was her best friend, she loved her like no other, she won’t lie and say there wasn’t the slightest spark of something else there, but she knows she and Kara aren’t in the right place for that right now and so she keeps that buried. 

Instead she helps Kara finish the hole and reinforce it leaving them with a window to gaze upon the stars at night and makes arrangements for Kara to travel with her as much as possible or she will take calls via videoconference.

 

 

 

It only takes Alex about ten minutes after Lena makes the call for a skylight to show up and only about 5 more for her to get the whole story out of them but it is when she pulls each of them aside that has Lena worried. But what Alex says instead settles her mind and yet terrified her “I know you love my sister…”

“Alex I…” Lena starts only to halt when Alex levels her with a look

As soon as Lena stops Alex says “Let me finish… what I was saying was this… I know you love my sister, but I also know you’re not doing anything about it because it’s clear neither of you are ready for that yet. But I want you to know, when you’re both ready, I would be proud to call you sister.”

 

“Alex I… I don’t know what to say” Lena says tears in her eyes

Alex smiles at her before saying “Then don’t say anything, but the truth is this, all I ever wanted for Kara is for her to be happy and you make her that, you care for her in a way that most people can only dream of.” She gets a dreamy look in her eyes clearly thinking of her own wife before continuing “I’m not asking you to ask her out now, god knows you both have some stuff to deal with before then, but when you, if you, do, you have my approval”

“I… I thank you” Lena says still at a loss for words

Alex smiles before wrapping an arm around Lena and pulling her back to the room where Kara waits “you deserve it, now lets get back out there before Kara decides to come in here”

 

 

Three and a half years later.

Lena smiles as she looks over the scene before her. Kara sits beside her sister making their way through an entire sampling menu for one of the most expensive wedding caterers in town. She can’t help the way her eyes crinkle in happiness when Kara shoves half a potsticker in Alex’s mouth. Watching the sisters interact is always entertaining especially now. As she watches them she can’t help but reminisce thinking about the ring that rests on her finger and the way it had gotten there. 

It had been 2 years since she and Alex had had the talk for the first time when Lena finally realised something. All the reasons why she couldn’t ask Kara out, all the reasons to remain only as friends they no longer mattered. Kara and she had spent these last few years excising their demons and finally they had the last of them under control. Kara’s nightmares and Lena’s panic attacks were a thing of the past and instead replaced with lazy mornings reading the paper as Kara devoured a mountain of breakfast or late nights sprawled out on the couch of what was now their apartment. Kara had moved in completely 12 months earlier so more often than not it was a night sprawled out on the mismatched furniture as they laid side by sid watching the latest movie.

Eventually she had worked up the courage to ask Kara on a date and in a few short months everything was beyond perfect even with the occasional bout of self doubt the were both still prone to and Lena couldn’t imagine anything better. That was until 3 months ago when she came home to find Kara waiting for her. Kara had apparently planned the whole affair out and before she knew it she was being swept off her feet and through one of the most romantic nights of her life culminating in a single question for which she had only one answer “yes”

And now as she stands here she can’t help the brilliant smile as she watches her fiancé and future sister in law, there may be no such thing as true perfection but for Lena this is more than enough


End file.
